Segunda oportunidad
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Esta es una historia donde Shu no quedo ciego. El vive con el pesar de la perdida de Inori, pero algo llegara a cambiar en aquel parque que visita...


Hace ya mucho tiempo que Shu había vuelto a su vida normal. El virus había sido exterminado. Gai había muerto. Sus amigos estaban a salvo, pero aun así algo le faltaba… Inori.  
Saber que no pudo salvarla fue lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido, no fue suficiente con que la vida de Hare le fuera arrebatada. La muerte se llevó a la mujer que amaba y ella no regresaría de la muerte… o al menos eso pensaba…  
Él se encontraba en aquella banca en el parque que solía visitar a menudo solo para poder escuchar aquellas canciones llenas de recuerdos. Se sentía capaz de sentir su presencia con solo escuchar su voz. Pero no todo era felicidad… ¿cómo podría ser felicidad? El la extrañaba. Los carteles, canciones y videos con su rostro por todos lados solo le recordaban que fallo en su intento por salvarla. Era la única persona que él quería salvar.  
-Inori- Le gustaba aquel nombre, nunca antes lo había oído, al menos no antes de conocerla a ella. Le parecía un nombre muy hermoso "Oración" siempre recordaría ese nombre por aquella chica que conoció inesperadamente. Y así como la conoció de un momento a otro se fue de su vida de la misma manera.  
-Shu-  
El joven abrió los ojos exaltado. Esa voz no era su imaginación, o al menos eso esperaba.  
-Shu-  
Volteo y pudo verlo, pudo escucharla y sintió que su vida volvía a tener sentido. No quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su corazón le decía que lo creyera mientras la razón le decía lo contrario "no podía ser verdad"  
-Shu… tómalo- Ella extendió sus manos hacia enfrente de él mostrando aquel listón rojo de nuevo. Como aquella vez en que se conocieron… como aquella vez en que se despidió.  
El no mostro ninguna expresión más que una de asombro.  
-¿Inori?-  
-Tómalo-  
-No… si la tomo, ¿volverás a desaparecer?-  
-¿Eres un cobarde?-  
Con temor en sus ojos extendió las manos y pudo tomarla. Siguió con su mirada en ella esperando que nada malo ocurriera. Pero él no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió…  
-Ese es mi corazón y ahora usted lo ha robado- Inesperadamente ella comenzó a sonreír.  
-Tú me lo diste, yo no robe nada-  
-Al final… terminaste siendo un cobarde-  
-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo lo tome- Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando y deseo desde el fondo de su alma que jamás terminara, pero no podían seguir hablando así, ella estaba muerta, o al menos eso pensaba. Tenía que preguntarle o el dolor al despertar sería demasiado como para soportarlo- ¿Quién eres?-  
-…- Ella se acercó un poco más y por reflejo él se separó. Lo miro como si comprendiera lo que él pensaba.- Inori- se acercó más y puso sus brazos alrededor de él. –**Soy Inori-**  
-No puedes… no puedes ser ella, por favor dime la verdad. Ella murió- Cerro los ojos y sus puños intentando afrontar la verdad.  
-Soy yo… tranquilo, soy real- Escuchar esas palabras hicieron a su corazón sentirse aliviado.- Debes tener muchas preguntas. Pero puedes estar seguro de que no me iré esta vez.-  
-¿Cómo volviste?-  
\- ¿Lo recuerdas? Mi cuerpo solo era un recipiente… un recipiente creado por los humanos. Solo volví a nacer, es algo así como la reencarnación. Todo esto solo para volver contigo.-  
Los brazos de Shu reaccionaron abrazando a Inori como si soltarla significara perderla de nuevo.  
-¿Eres un cobarde Shu?-  
-Si… temo que todo esto sea un sueño, soy un cobarde-  
-Ya lo sabía.- Comenzó a zafarse del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos – Eres el cobarde al que amo… oye Shu ¿me amas?-  
-Sí, lo he hecho incluso cuando creí que no volvería a verte. Por favor no vuelvas a irte sin mi.-  
-Vamos.- Inori le dio la mano a Shu mientras ambos caminaban por aquel parque. Shu la miraba llenándose de alegría como si el volviera a ser aquel chico inocente y amable que se topó con ella por casualidad.  
-Vamos a casa- Shu sonrió sinceramente y sin ningún pesar. Ahora nada de lo ocurrido le importaba, nada importaba mientras estuvieran juntos. Él tenía una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez no fallaría. Ella era siempre la que lo salvaba de la soledad y ahora el viviría para verla sonreír. 


End file.
